


Promise.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut, i need jesus, no there isn't i'm lying to myself, verkwan, well there is kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Tell me Boo,” Hansol demanded breathily, enjoying watching him melt under his touch. “Tell me what you want.”“You.” He choked out, rocking his hips into Hansol’s hand. He chuckled, even this state Seungkwan had to throw in dramatic lines.After management warns Seungkwan about his excessive PDA with Hansol, DivaBoo goes to his boyfriend worried and upset. Luckily, Hansol know just how to make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol i've never written smut before and there is very little of the Verkwan variety pls forgive me amen
> 
> ps hansol's kink is calling seungkwan boo during sex goodbye

“Calm down,” Hansol said his voice hushed, as he followed Seungkwan’s storming figure down the dark hall. “They’re not going to do anything.”

“You don’t know that!” Seungkwan shot back, ignoring Hansol’s cue to whisper as he entered the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and looked at Hansol, crossing his arms and dramatically taking a deep breath.

Seungkwan had been on edge all evening after a fansigning had gotten a bit PG-13. Hansol had come up behind him and wrapped an arm around him, kissing his cheek. Seungkwan had began to dance with the music, shaking his hips, ass grinding back onto Hansol, who threw a hand in the air and danced along. The fans loved it, the other members rolled their eyes. The management had not been pleased. 

It was late now, he had gotten a harsh “ _ we need to talk _ ” earlier but hadn’t exactly known why. The management telling Seungkwan he better watch his actions was why.

And he was right, Hansol didn’t know what they would do. So far they had ignored their relationship, sometimes separating Seungkwan from him by putting another member between them during interviews and other public promotions. But what else  _ could  _ they do? They couldn’t directly say “stop dating” because they would mean recognizing that the two boys  _ were  _ dating, and had been for years. It was something that could ruin the entire group’s image -  _ at least in Korea _ \- Hansol reflected.

His American mother had no problems with him dating another boy, she adored Seungkwan’s charms and laughed at his dramatics. He doubted whether many of their fans, at least international ones, would have issues with the two boys dating. He knew that between all the skinship and pre-debut videos of when he and Seungkwan were younger, still curious, testing the waters, they were widely paired together. It was back in those days when they didn’t realize what they were doing was necessarily leading anywhere, they just couldn’t get enough of each other that Hansol missed. They had been so carefree, never worrying about their images or the management and the backlash.

He grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water, handing it to Seungkwan.

“Don’t worry,” He assured the other boy. “Nothing bads going to happen. And if something ever did you know I will always be by your side, right?”

Seungkwan nodded slowly as he sipped the water, his vexed expression turning softer. “I know but I don’t want to risk hurting the group.”

“You won’t.” He stepped forward, resting his hands on the other boy’s hips. “We won’t.”

Seungkwan wrapped his arms around his neck and looked at him with big eyes, pouting. “Are you sure?

A smile crept across Hansol’s lips, glad DivaBoo wasn’t going to wake up any of the other members with his yelling. He leaned forward, lips brushing Seungkwan’s while his hands slipped into the back pockets of his tight jeans.

“Promise.”

He closed the small distance and gently pressed his lips to Seungkwan’s. Hansol felt the other boy smile into the kiss and pull him closer, purring under his tender touch. Hands still inside the back pockets of Seungkwan’s jean he squeezed, eliciting a soft gasp of surprise. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Hansol deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. Seungkwan rolled his hips into him, a moan escaping as Hansol pulled back and bit his lip softly. 

He felt a leg wrap around his waist and Hansol moved his hands from the back pockets to fully cup the other’s ass and lift him, pulling Seungkwan closer. He could feel him hardening and pulled away from the kiss, allowing him to catch his breath as he carried Seungkwan to the couch. He laid him down and hovered above the other boy, a dangerously wanton look in his eyes.

Seungkwan looked up at him darkly as he removed his shirt. “We shouldn’t.” They had made a rule back when they were fifteen, keep everything behind closed doors. It was safer that way. The other members knew about their relationship, even teased them asking things like  _ what took them so long in the bathroom together? _ But anything more than back hugs, and kisses on the cheek they had decided best be kept private.

“Everyone’s in bed, it’s past midnight. No one’s going to see, Boo.” Hansol whispered huskily. He leaned forward and began peppering kisses down Seungkwan’s neck which arched for better access.

“Are you sure?”

Hansol pressed their foreheads together, locking eyes. “Promise.”

He crashed his lips back down onto Seungkwan’s, their previously set pace immediately taken up as they hungrily moved their mouths together.  Hansol grinded his hips down slowly and grinned into the kiss when he felt Seungkwan’s jerked up to meet his.

“Off.” He ordered, his breath ragged, pulling at the other’s shirt. Seungkwan made quick work of it, flinging it to the floor and pulling him back into the kiss. Then his hands were in Hansol’s hair, and their mouths together, tasting the familiar eagerness. He reached down and undid the button on Seungwan’s jeans before slipping a hand within. He slowly began moving his hand along the other’s length, relishing in the way Seungkwan’s breath hitched under his touch. 

“Please,” Seungkwan choked out, trembling beneath him. “Hansol, I need more.”

“Greedy tonight, Boo.” Hansol smirked, his fingers gently teasing, already sticky under his touch.

He looked at the boy beneath him, his face was flushed and lips swollen and bruised. There was a fading love bite colouring Seungkwan’s chest and he leaned down to resurrect the pale yellow and return it to plum. His hand worked beneath Seungkwan’s boxer’s, faster and faster as he bit and sucked his chest, tasting his sweet sweat as he darkened marks and made new ones.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Hansol,” Seungkwan sobbed raking his nails along his back. “Don’t stop.”

Hansol silenced the needy whines beneath him with a rough kiss. He leaned over Seungkwan, a hand down still busy in his pants and the other on the arm of the couch above his head.

“Tell me Boo,” Hansol demanded breathily, enjoying watching him melt under his touch. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _ You. _ ” He choked out, rocking his hips into Hansol’s hand. He chuckled, even this state Seungkwan had to throw in dramatic lines.

He pumped his hand faster. “Me,  _ like this _ ?”

“Yes!”

Hansol smirked, “Or like  _ this _ ?” He asked gathering the leaking precum with his fingers and using it to slide and twist his hand around the other boy.

Seungkwan moaned obscenely, his back arching. “Yes! Please I’m so close-” 

“How about  _ this _ ?” His thumb worked across the head and Seungkwan threw his head back, tears streaming from his eyes.

“ _ Yes _ , oh fuck  _ yes _ !” His entire body shuddering, releasing in Hansol’s hand. Marked chest heaving, Seungkwan laid there beneath him, riding out his high. Hansol wiped his hand on his sweatpants, watching the beautiful boy beneath him slowly come down.

Seungkwan opened his eyes and looked up at Hansol with a satisfied look. 

“Your turn.” He wasted no time. He leaned up and pushed Hansol down on his back on the other end of the couch, his fingers quickly pulling down the waistband of his sweat pants releasing his aching erection which hit Hansol’s stomach with a light thud.

“Hm, no underwear Hansolie?” Seungkwan teased, raising an eyebrow. He lowered his voice, looking Hansol in the eye. “You’re so  _ dirty _ .” The way he said it, thick and sinful, almost had Hansol coming right then and there, untouched.

The look Seungkwan gave him as he leaned down, slowly trailing kisses up his thighs was nothing less than carnal, and Hansol wanted to be devoured. Hansol’s skin burned hot under each kiss, he felt drunk as the desire pooled at his core. It was always so good with Seungkwan, he knew Hansol’s body so well by now, had practiced and honed this art.

“Boo, hurry up.” He breathed roughly, winding his finger’s through the other boy’s hair, urging him closer.

“The secret to the best sex,” Seungkwan smirked up at him darkly as he wrapped a hand around his cock, bringing it forward. “Is..” He locks eyes with him and leaned in. “Antica-” Seungkwan didn’t look away as he breathed on the head of his cock, which slowly began to leak. “ _ -pation _ .” He whispered thickly before engulfing Hansol’s length fully.

His eyes rolled back and he tightened his grip of Seungkwan’s hair as his tongue swirled around him and he let out a strangled cry of pleasure. He looked down, his gaze clouded with lust at Seungkwan’s head bobbing methodically, cheeks hollowed out. His blood pounding in his head, the heat in his stomach building as Seungkwan looked up, again locking eyes with him. 

“Shit Boo,” He moaned desperately. He loved seeing Seungkwan like this, determined to please, knowing exactly how to rile him up, what to say and when. Fully his.

Seungkwan pulled back, lips swollen and darkened wet with saliva. Keeping eye contact he ran a hand skillfully up and down, twisting and turning, making sure Hansol watched, eyes locked together. Seungkwan leaned back down taking him back into his mouth, focusing on the head, teasing and dipping his tongue into the slip.

“Fuck,” Hansol panted out as Seungkwan swallowed the rest of his length again, the wet heat reaching the back of his throat. He bobbed his head again, messy and beautiful under Hansol’s gaze. “I’m gonna come Boo,” He whispered, voice hoarse. Seungkwan pulled back, swirling his tongue around the tip again.

“Boo!” Hansol’s hips jerked up, finishing into Seungkwan’s mouth. Shockwaves of pleasure rippled through him as he moaned, fisting Seungkwan’s hair tighter.

“Fuck,” He muttered shakily as Seungkwan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “No matter how many times you do that, I swear it never gets old.”

Seungkwan leans forward to kiss him and smirks. “Are you sure?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol thanks for reading pls comment and go to church y'all


End file.
